


Someone to believe in

by leicovaldangelo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leicovaldangelo/pseuds/leicovaldangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kazuichi met Gundam before they went to Hope's peak academy. Based on Souda's route in game. Souda is on the verge of changing his appearance but Gundam stops him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to believe in

…

‘… Souda-kun? … are you listening?’

‘Huh?’

‘Did you really copy Shiro’s math test?’

_All eyes fixed on me, like always. My head felt heavy, everything felt heavy. Why does this always happen?_

‘I am sorry sir.’

The principal let out a huge sigh before dismissing Shiro. ‘Souda, this is not the first time this has happened. You have potential boy, but why do you keep on doing things like this?’

…

‘I am sorry sir.’

With a last sigh the principle dismissed me too.

The hallway is so long, almost endless. Lockers are lined up and groups of friends are piled up everywhere, laughing together. _Ah but I have a lot of friends too…_

‘Ah Souda!’

‘Shiro?’

‘Thanks for saving my butt!’

‘No problem!’

‘Ah my friend Kuroh has a favor to ask!’

_No… that is not right…_

‘Sure, what is it?’

‘Dude can you give my bike a boost? I heard from Sousuke that you can do cool stuff with it!’

_I know a lot of people…_

‘Ah also, have you fixed Misaki-chan’s watch yet?’

‘Ah yes, here it is.’

_No… that is not it either… a lot of people know me._

‘Thanks Souda!’

 _That is how it always go, favor after favor after favor. But no one stays, no one to hang out with after school, no one to talk or laugh with at my locker, no one… no one to believe in._ My hand rests against my locker not eager to open it. In the inside of the cold door there is a small mirror. Every locker is equipped with one and every time I open it I see it…. Myself. Dark long hair and thick glasses, _yeah I am the one people would describe as the nerd. If… just maybe… I didn’t look like this…._

The roaring sound of thunder interrupted my thoughts, I looked up at the window, rain… it had to start raining… great. I guess I’ll have to run home.

The streets were quiet except for the splashing sound of my sneakers hitting the pavement. A group of bikers screeched past me, but quickly made a turn to face me.

‘Yo, aint ya that kid who pumped up my babe? It’s cool man but y’know, ya did a half ass job there.’

‘Yes that is right, but I told you I wasn’t finished yet and remember how you insisted that you didn’t want to wait any longer?’

‘uuhh? What’s that? Ya talking to me?’

‘No, I was talking to that tree over there…’

‘Hey fucker, I guess ya need to be learned some manners! I aint statisfied!’

‘What do you want? You didn’t even pay me or anything!’

‘I am a nice guy so let me give ya something too, fellows would ya’all mind giving this kid a make-over?’

Everything went so fast. I remember my body hitting the cold pavement and the searing pain that followed after.

‘HOW PITIFULL! DRAINING THE LIFE FORCE OF A WEAK CREATURE LIKE THAT!’

That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness. I was only out for a few minutes though. When I opened my eyes again there was a boy leaning over me. He looked well… like someone I would want to be like. He has black hair witch silver streaks. I can tell he uses a lot of gel. There is a huge scar across his left eye and he has 2 different eye colors. His right ear was decorated with a golden earring and a purple scarf covered the lower part of his face. He wears a long black coat and his left arm is wrapped in band aides.

‘Have Satan’s demons scarred you in any way?’

‘W-what?’

The boy raised and held out his hand.

‘It is okay, my demonic aura was more powerful than the spirits of those demons. They have fled to their shelters in hell.’

I took the boys hand.

‘Thanks for your help, but I am not quite sure I understand what you are saying.’

‘Geh, I don’t expect a pitiful human to understand the language of the gods!’

‘Sure, whatever. Wait, I think I have seen you before in the hallways in school!’

‘I am impressed by your deduction skills! But yes, I have seen you too. The guy that is always looking pitiful at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror.’

‘Wait, what?’

I took a step forward but pain seared through my legs. The boy saw me flinch and quickly putted his arms around me.

‘I guess I’ll need to lend you some of my tremendous power I am Gundam Tanaka by the way.’

‘Oh uh Kazuichi Souda, but euh if you mean you want to walk me home, then euhm no. I can take care of myself.’

‘Geh are you mocking th-‘

A soft meow came from the bushes nearby. Gundam let go of me and quickly dashed to where the sound came from. I didn’t realize I was leaning that much on him, I almost fell the moment he got away.

‘You are right, a greater life form requires my attention.’ Gundam spoke with a drenched cat in his arms. He took off his coat to wrap It around the cat.

‘Are you crazy? You are gone get a cold like that!’

‘Tsk, diseases does not haunt a God! Now where is your house?’

‘Wait! You are still going to walk me home?’

‘Of course! I bet your house is closer than mine anyway and this creature of destruction needs shelter!’

‘What if I told you that cats are not allowed where I live?’

‘I can see through pitiful lies.’

‘Ugh, fine. You helped me out with those biker guys so I guess you can come over. I live a few streets from here.’

‘Excellent’

On the way to my house Gundam stared intensely at the cat. After a while he spoke.

‘I name thou The empress of darkness, The dark queen Medusa, The great and powerful!’

‘What the heck dude?! Is that the name you give to the cat? How about something shorter and way easier to remember? Like euhm Misha for example!’

‘Tsk how dare you name the dark empress such a pitiful name, a name must inherit the power that dwells within one’s soul!’

‘Uhu I have no idea what- wait does that mean you are going to keep it?’

‘This dark soul has been cast aside by its master. I will renew its contract.’

‘So It is a stray?’

Gundam smirked and mumbled something which I did not quite understood. When we arrived at my house, I let Gundam inside.

‘You can make yourself at home, I am going to change. I’ll bring a towel so you can dry yourself.’

‘I shall grant you permission.’

‘Euhm… thanks I guess.’

I changed into a dry shirt and jeans. I reached out to take a clean towel next off the bathroom mirror. I saw my reflection. My wet hair stuck to my face, a black eye, a crack in my glasses and lots of cuts and bruises from my beating. _If maybe I looked scarier… then maybe they’ll leave me alone…._ There is a bottle of pink hair dye on the sink. I bought it a while ago. I want to change but I am scared of it too. Unconsciously I picked up the hair dye when I heard a faint meow coming from downstairs. That’s right, I almost forgot about Gundam. I dashed out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

‘Here.’ I tossed the towel towards Gundam who had seated himself in the couch with the cat on his lap.

Gundam took the towel and started drying the cat.

‘That towel was meant for you…’

‘A good master should always think about their subjects needs before satisfying their own.’

‘Right, you want me to grab another towel for you?’

‘That is not necessary. I appreciate your attempts to please me, it seems you have accepted me as your lord of destruction but I’ll use this towel after I finished drying the dark empress.’

‘Euh yeah… let me grab a new towel.’

‘Hold it you fiend! What particular strange item are you so desperately clinging to?’

‘Huh?’ at Gundam’s remark I looked down at my hand. I was still holding the hair dye.

‘Ah it is nothing.’

In the meantime, Gundam had come over to me and was looking down on the bottle I was holding.

‘You decided to change your appearance to satisfy me, the dark lord Gundam Tanaka? If that is so, I do not appreciate this outrageous color.’

‘What? No! You have nothing to do with this!’

‘Is that so? Then why did you bring this item to me?’

‘No I didn’t! I just… I don’t know…’

‘Do you want to have pink hair?’

Gundam’s question made me think about it. _No, no I don’t want to…_

‘… No…’

‘Then why?’

‘Look it doesn’t concern you!’

‘That is true, although I do take interest in the weak. I believe what they need is a good master to help them guide to reach their true form.’

_Weak?... yes that is true… I am weak…. I need to change because of that…_

‘What are you saying?! I don’t understand shit you say! You calling me weak?! That is it! That is the reason! You wanted to know the reason?!  I am weak! I need to change!’

Gundam grabbed the bottle out of my hand and threw it in one perfect shot in the garbage can located in the corner of the room.

‘You fool! Throwing away the beauty nature gave you is weak!’

‘Huh?’

‘Holding onto to what you are is being strong. If you change yourself for those reasons you will just be another sheep following its herd! Do you understand!’

Gundam had raised his voice like he was scolding me. He doesn’t look like the kind of guy to get angered easily but right now he was genuinely angry. I didn’t knew what to say, his words hit me like he gave me a kick in my stomach. I just stood there, staring to nothing in particular, progressing his words.

‘Here.’ Gundam gently pushed Misha in my arms.

‘Huh?’

‘It seems you both have lost sight of your path. I believe you two can help each other find a new path to follow…. And I am no longer allowed to bring any more creatures of destruction to my cavern of darkness…’

‘Wait, wait, wait! You can’t just dump a cat on me because your parents won’t allow you to take any more pets home!’

‘But … when you were upstairs I examined your house, it’s well suited for the dark empress! And of course I will come check on her regularly!’

‘Euhm… what do you consider as regularly?’

‘Daily.’

‘Daily?!’ I sighed ‘well, guess it is only fair after you saved me.’

Gundam smirked ‘Then it is settled. See you tomorrow!’

And with that Gundam strode out of the door.

_Things are getting better! Gundam is always with me in between classes. People are staying away from me now, I guess Gundam’s presence is frightening enough for them and now I too have someone, someone to talk and laugh with at my lockers, someone to hang out with after school. Taking care of Misha is the best thing to have ever happened to me. It gave me a friend and at times when I feel down Misha is there to remind me of him, of Gundam. And then I know I don’t need to change because I have him._

_I guess, In the end, all I needed was just someone, someone to believe in._


End file.
